Lloyd's School Days
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: Lloyd is the new athletic student in his high school with his friends- Genis and Colette while meeting some new friends. High School Fic. Inspired by Nino's School Life by Michelle. [Pairings later on]
1. Chapter I

**Author Notes: **First of all, thanks to Michelle of the Night for permission on using her idea of school for characters and everything. Next, I hope to update all of my other stories by next week. I am so behind… Please don't kill me. One last note, let's pretend we don't know anything about Lloyd and Kratos since it would be kind of weird in this type of story. Ok? My sad attempt of a bit of humor, but I would never abandon romance so expect to see some.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **In my bio…

* * *

**_Lloyd's School Life_**

**_By Potter29vo_**

**__**

**_Chapter I: School Begins_**

**__**

Lloyd, the below average student, barely heard the latest news from his father name Dirk about how he had to go to school soon. The expression on his face was priceless. "But…Dad…I don't want to go to school." Lloyd pleaded but knew it was useless to argue with his father.

Before he knew it, the next day he was in school with Genis, both wearing clean white shirts accompanied by the same for pants. Genis, as the bright student he is, was trying to think of a way to change his pants into shorts for his comfort. Not long after waiting for their friend, Collete, they watched a group of girls following a red-haired tall boy as if he was a celebrity.

"Who is that guy?" Genis asked in a really annoyed voice as Lloyd shrugged. The red-haired boy gave the two a disgusted look before entering the gates of the school. Collete was still nowhere to be seen.

Next was a good-looking black-haired girl walking by with a small animal by her side. Lloyd and Genis watched as she screamed at any guy who wanted to hit on her on the way to the gates of their school. She gave them a small smile before walking in as yet, another boy tried to flirt with her.

Lloyd looked over at Genis. " I know I seen her somewhere before, but where?" Lloyd asked as Genis sighed in fustration. Lloyd wondered what was his problem, but before he could asked, Genis answered.

"You know…she was in that commercial with that little creature name Corrine or something…the one about how orphans should get a better home and everything…" Genis explained as Lloyd's face brightened up.

"Oh yeah! I remembered, she looked good in that outfit too!" Lloyd had a big grin on his face as Genis sighed once more. Of course, Lloyd wasn't paying attention to what she was saying but to what she was wearing. This was quite expected of course.

Collete still didn't show up but now, a red-haired girl did and was running around the gates of the school. She had a brown hat on, and looked awfully familiar to the first flaming-haired boy they met. She caught sight of the two boys staring at her as she stormed over to them. "What are you guys looking at?"

The two of them turned awfully red as Lloyd answered nervously. "Nothing." Lloyd could hear Genis saying "liar" under his breath.

"Anyways…have you guys seen a black-haired girl with this furry creature or this tall red-haired boy with a group of girls after him?" She tried to ask politely.

"Yes, they both barely went inside the school. Something wrong?" Genis asked as the girl started coughing and ran inside the gates to catch up with the two that went in before her. Genis and Lloyd shrugged in unison. What a weird little girl…

Genis and Lloyd were bored sick that there were no more commotion after the red-haired girl until two pink-haired girls started walking quietly by and enter the gates of the school. Genis turned red at the sight of the shorter pink-haired girl. "She's cute…" He mumbled as he stared at her without taking any notice of Lloyd's weird look towards him.

Collete started running around the corner towards the two boys, looking at her watch every now and then. The problem was she was so focused on her watch that she slipped right in front of them. Lloyd and Genis immediately helped her up to her feet. "Collete, are you ok?" Lloyd asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." Collete went back into her habit of apologizing all the time. The other two sighed as the three walked inside the gate. They would have waited for Raine too, but knowing her, she would have went to school an hour before it even began. They all headed for the auditorium and sat down quickly since it was almost time for the announcement.

Genis was busy looking for Raine, or at least, that's what he told the other two. Collete knew very well that this announcement was for freshmen and Raine is definitely not a freshmen. Collete was excited when the principal talked something about needing someone to help out in the cafeteria for extra credit while Lloyd was busy sleeping out of boredom. Genis finally spotted the pink-haired girl again as he watched her back gleefully.

After the boring, or exciting, or the one with the pink-haired girl in it, announcement was done, they all headed for the field to eat since the announcement lasted over an hour and a half. The three sat down and ate their food while waited for Raine to come over.

Instead, the same red-haired senior came over instead. Luckily, his usual group of girls were nowhere in sight. "Hello there! Who do we have here? A sunflower perhaps?" Lloyd and Genis both stared at Collete, who looked confused.

"Me?" She asked densely as the other two sighed at the same time. The senior paid no attention to the two boys, but gave his full attention to Collete.

"My, my…are you one of Raine's friends? How lucky can one guy be?" Collete started giggling at this remark as Lloyd had this strange urge to do anything to this guy so he could get away from his childhood friend. Genis jumped up.

"You know Raine?" Genis almost demanded the answer. But the boy paid no attention to him until Collete asked the same question.

"Of course I do! We're the top of our classes!" He answered with a flashy smile. Before he could say anything else, he caught sight of the black-haired girl earlier arguing with one of the counselors about something. As if forgetting anything else, he darted over in that direction. The three grown curious for their own good as they slipped closer to listen to what happen.

"What do you mean Corrine is not allowed in school? What kind of new pathetic rule is that?" The black-haired girl required as Corrine jumped up and down. Now here's how it continued…let's see if you can guess who's talking:

"Sorry, Sheena, but we made a new rule this year. No pets."

"I'M NO PET!"

"But Corrine isn't a pet! He's my friend, a SUMMON SPIRIT!"

"Sorry but…"

"SHEENA!"

"Oh no…"

"You forgotten me already? Zelos, remember?"

"How can I forget…"

"Wow, you and your chest are doing well I assume?" A slap could be held.

"Urm…you know the rules. NO PETS! NO SUMMON SPIRITS!"

"I send my lawyers after you, I swear!"

"Don't get her mad…she's a really hot-headed banshee…" Another slap.

"Oh, Mr. Zelos! I forgot you were there, please excuse me."

"It's alright. Let Sheena keep her pet…and everything will be fine…"

"I'M NO PET!"

"ZELOS, I knew it!" Some coughing sounds. "You witch! Stop hitting on my big brother!"

"I'm the one hitting on your brother? He's the one hitting on me!"

"Did Seles just call me her big brother???"

"Eek!"

"Ok, Sheena, you can keep your pet in school. But no other Summon Spirits allowed."

"I'M NO PET!"

"Now, that's done with…let's talk about that kiss I deserve…"

"ZELOS! WE FOUND YOU!"

"You drag your hunnies with you too? You're as bad as always!"

"SHEENA! Don't go!!!" Sobbing sounds.

Lloyd and Genis were now laughing their heads off while Collete was feeling sorry for Zelos. Zelos was running after Sheena, while his hunnies and sister were running after him. Raine sat down besides down, panting. She must have looked through all of the teachers' books or something. "Raine, what's wrong?" Genis asked in a concern voice for his older sister.

"Someone is after me…" Raine answered as she continued trying to catch her breath.

"Couldn't you just send your fan club after that person?" Lloyd asked as Raine immediately gave him a smack in the head he won't forget.

"No, I need professionals. I need Kratos." Raine answered as the other three stared at each other.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Barely first chapter…so it's kind of rushed and short, but don't worry…the next one will be better. Some people might be really confuse about all the characters in this story so I better give so overall character summaries.

* * *

**Lloyd: **Friend of Genis, Collete, and Raine. The athlete in the school later on.

**Genis: **Friend of Lloyd and Collete, and younger brother of Raine. The smartest freshmen in school later on.

**Collete: **Friend of Lloyd, Genis, and Raine. The clumsy girl in the school later on.

**Raine: **Friend of Collete and Lloyd, and older sister of Genis. The smartest, right next to Zelos, senior in the school.

**Zelos: **Sort-of a friend to Sheena and Raine, and older brother to Seles. The popular, rich, and "intelligent" senior in the school who is chasing after Sheena and any other girls.

**Seles: **Younger sister to Zelos, and truly hates Sheena right now. The spoiled, also intelligent freshmen, who chases after Sheena everywhere.

**Sheena: **Sort-of a friend to Zelos (not sure what their relationship is) and friend to Corrine. The pretty actress (model?) and senior who is hot-tempered and determined to get away from Zelos and Seles.

**Corrine: **Sheena's friend. The small Summon Spirit in which follows her around, and determined to help her in any way.

**Other characters going to be here**: Presea (mention already), Alicia (mention as well), Kratos (what role does he play?), Mithos (hmmm…), Regal (Alicia is here so why not him?), Yuan and Botta (the two Renegades, what are they doing here?), Martel (Mithos and not Martel?), Chocolat ( I feel like putting her in, don't ask why…), Neil (Zelos has competition…hehe), Hilda (princess in school?), Aifread (the conman, interesting?), Lyla and Max (more characters the better right? Since Aifread is in…), Kuchinawa and Orochi (feel like putting them in so Sheena isn't the only one with black hair), and maybe others I can't think of right now…Hope I get my other stories updated soon…


	2. Chapter II

**Note To Readers: **Sorry if it took a long time to update since romance stories are on the top of my to-do list so ya… Anyways, here's the second chapter. First of all though, review responses.

* * *

**Cute but Psycho: **I totally agree. I really don't like any stories in which the characters are really OOC since it just makes it kind of pointless. But truth be told, I do make characters OOC a little bit for fun but never in romance unless there's a purpose to it. Anyways, I support your "My Anna" fic so please continue it soon. Thanks for the review!

**Fan of ToS: **I'm glad you laughed so much. I remembered one time, one of my reviewers laughed so much that they fell out of a chair…luckily he didn't sue me…hehe. Thanks for the review.

**Urby: **Thank goodness I continue! Just kidding of course. Yes, I checked…I misspelled it, I'll correct it in this chapter and if I'm not too lazy, in the other chapter as well. Since all the characters are in character, I'm happy. Thanks for the review!

**Jellybeanz225: **I didn't update it really really really soon, but I did right? I hope it wasn't that confusing or else it wouldn't be fun anymore. I think you read three of my stories so cookie for you! Thanks for the review!

**Lor: **I hope this was creative, since I did got inspired from another awesome writer. You read three of my stories, I think, so cookie for you too! Thanks for the review!

**Yuan: **I'm not planning for them to be teachers or any other characters to be teachers. Why be teachers when you could be the students that get tortured by the teachers??? I love Yuan too and he's going to be in the story so don't worry! Botta too! Thanks!

**FireEdge: **Cookie for you too! Now, I'm just running out of cookies…anyways, thanks for the compliment and review and about Kratos, we'll just have to see!

**NatsuRuby: **I still love that name! Has a nice ring to it! Thanks for loving my story and your review!

**Michelle of the Night: **Still humbly thank you for letting me use your idea. Still update your fic, please??? Thanks!

**Cardmaster32: **Once again, you managed to track me down…I didn't want to delete it either but new rules…so ya… Thanks for being a hard-core fan and the review!

* * *

**_It is possible to store the mind with a million facts and still not be entirely educated._**

**_-Alec Bourne_**

_**Lloyd's School Life**_

**_By Potter29vo_**

**_Chapter II: A Tour_**

"For you, it'll be 100 gald per hour. Do we have a deal?" The dark red-haired senior in his dark clothes asked Raine as Lloyd held out his fist in furry. It was lunch time, after a bunch of boring classes for Lloyd and Raine already found Kratos.

"You're taking advantage of people in need!" Lloyd cried out as the male senior showed no noticed of Lloyd's lack of patience as Raine sighed at his attitude. Genis merely smiled at Raine's expression and Lloyd's anger while Colette stood confused.

Raine returned her posture and looked nervously around her as if someone was spying on her. "I'll pay anything! I just need you to be my bodyguard as well as Colette's. This person is a real stalker." Raine returned her glance around her as Colette stared at Raine in a puzzled way.

Since Colette always treated Raine like a teacher because Raine always tutored her on her homework, Collete was used to calling Raine- "Professor" as well as Lloyd. "Professor Raine, why do I need protection?" Colette asked innocently.

"Colette, you don't know this since your father never mentioned this to you yet…but in the school, there are always two students that are named the "Chosen" from both sides- the Sylvarant and the Tethe'alla. They are picked out by the Cruxis, the leader group of this school, which mostly contains the administers." Colette was quietly listening while Genis was trying hard to keep Lloyd awake. Kratos didn't seem a bit interested as he read through his contract. "So the counselor Remiel had chosen you and one other person as the Chosen of the school."

Lloyd finally seemed to catch on as he asked. "But what do the "Chosen" supposed to do anyways?" Kratos finally looked up at the other three as Raine shrugged in a blank way. Kratos shook his head slowly before speaking.

"The Chosen is the representative for that side, Tethe'alla or Sylvarant, and which Chosen gets better grades at the end of the year gets brand new supplies for that whole section the next coming year. In other words, Tethe'alla had been getting new supplies the last 15 years or so since the Chosen from that side- Zelos, had been getting the most splendid grades." Kratos explained as the other four "oh" at the same time.

"That guy, Zelos, is the Chosen from Tethe'alla? We should have no problem winning!" Genis grinned at the thought as Kratos grunted.

"Then, I should go meet Remiel right away!" Colette smiled as she walked off towards the offices. Lloyd was about to follow, but was held back by Genis, shaking his head.

"I finished reading our contact carefully. Remember I don't do Mithos, or Yuan, or Botta, or girls, or even anyone in the rank of Cruxis, understand?" Kratos asked as he handed the paper to Raine, who read it quickly before signing it.

"Ok, so I am depending on your protection at all times as well as Colette. I know you're from the Sylvarant side, and where your dorm is so I need this 24/7. Here's 1.000 gald for the following ten hours." Raine gave Kratos the gald as he stuffed it in pocket. Lloyd looked extremely bored now.

"Professor Raine, can we do something? I mean I am totally bored of contracts and all this Chosen talk." Lloyd started to complain as the other three sighed in unison. Lloyd was always bored with everything, from toy cars to money business. Was there anything he's not bored with?

Raine thought of a nice idea to get Lloyd out of this stage. "Let's go for a tour, I'll show you around this school. Don't worry, lunch always last long. Right now, we're on the Sylvarant side. Let me introduced you to some other students around here." Lloyd jumped up at the thought of something new happening as Genis and Kratos followed. Since Kratos was Raine's new bodyguard, he must follow her everywhere she goes.

They were walking through the field of Sylvarant where all the students seemed to carry old backpacks stuffed with dusted books. They even wore old uniforms as well. This must be the result of the failure of the last Chosen. They bump into another red-haired fellow, who was wearing clothes fancier than most of the other students they seen. He looked at Lloyd up and down before smiling in a friendly way.

"Wow, what a good-looking fellow you are!" He complimented as Lloyd's face reddened at this flatter. "How about 800 gald for my motorcycle? I'm buying a new one anyways."

Lloyd couldn't believe the deal before him. "You mean it? Your motorcycle for only 800 gald?" The red-haired student nodded as Raine looked a bit worried about this.

"Lloyd…" Raine tried to tell Lloyd something but Lloyd wasn't listening as he started signing a contract with the older boy, who was now grinning mischievously. Lloyd handed the contract as the boy winked at Raine before leaving them quickly.

"Only 800 glad for a motorcycle, how lucky can we be!" Lloyd cried out as Raine glared at him.

Raine hit him on the head hard as Genis winced. Genis let out a sign of relief that it wasn't him. "Lloyd! He's Aifread! He's a conman, and he always do this to the freshmen because they do not know better!" Raine said angrily as Lloyd scratched the back of his head in embarrassement.

"Heh, oops." Lloyd said with a small smile.

"You should be more careful if you want to survive the school year." Kratos warned as he continued to walk forward leaving an angry Lloyd. Lloyd knew that Kratos was stronger, older, and maybe smarter than him, but that doesn't mean the senior had the right to place himself so high up while leaving Lloyd so low. Lloyd could not get this guy, was he helping him or teasing him?

Suddenly a group of girls ran by and headed for the center of the field, or in other words, the area that separated the grounds into Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. Lloyd was excited at this change in atmosphere as he ran off to see what's the commotion all about. Genis, instinctively, followed Lloyd as Raine started crying out- "That's not on the tour!" But it was too late, and Kratos and herself had to follow the younger ones.

There was an outdoor stage in which had two podiums there already as all the girls watched the event in total chaos…this meant anything but silence. On one podium stood Zelos, the Chosen from Tethe'alla according to Kratos, standing and winking at some of the girls. On the other one was a shorter blue-haired boy with a handsome smile and flashing eyes and was waving at everyone, no one in particular.

Lloyd and Genis were standing in the back, behind so many girls that they could not see anything. Luckily, Lloyd accidentally bumped into the black-hair they met earlier as she looked at Lloyd with curiosity. "Boys are actually interested in this? Anyways, are you guys friends of the Chosen of Sylvarant?" Genis wondered why this girl would like to know since by the looks of her uniform, she was definitely from Tethe'alla.

Lloyd was friendly as he smiled and answered honestly. "Of course we are! Colette is going to be the next chosen and we're both her best friends." Sheena, from what they remembered her name was, raised an eyebrow before helping them through the crowds of girls to the front. She could be very pushy if she wanted to be.

Lloyd and Genis had a clear view now at the two boys debating as Genis caught sight of the pink-haired girl earlier. She was talking quietly to her sister, it would seem as Genis sighed. How would he ever get to know her? Lloyd looked over at Sheena, who merely gave him one of her award-winning smiles, which reddened Lloyd's cheeks slightly.

"I am here as Zelos, the Chosen and the most popular and intelligent boy in Tethe'alla." Zelos announced, as he flashed a smile at the girls until he caught sight of Sheena, Lloyd, and Genis. He immediately gave a wink before turning his attention back to his opponent.

Lloyd stared at Genis. "Did he just winked at me?"

Genis raised both of his hands in complete hopelessness at Lloyd's stupidity. "Lloyd! I don't think he was winking at you! It's her!" Genis tilted his head in Sheena's direction. Sheena turned bright red as she shrugged in confusion.

Sheena dismissed the thought at the wave of her hand. "Don't blame me, I'm the one who have to suffer from all those news reporters and Zelos at the same time." She watched as some of the girls started screeching all over. "Actually not only them, I have to deal with all those girls too." Both Genis and Lloyd gave Sheena awkward looks.

"Neil, the most determined and popular boy in Sylvarant, would love to have the reign without conflict this year. I did win last year." Neil, his name mentioned, reminded the Chosen.

"I won the two years before." Zelos returned the reminder as the girls watched with utter admiration. Lloyd really wanted to know if the two boys would tear each other apart the next moment when he saw Raine tapping lightly on his shoulder. Raine and Kratos pulled Lloyd away from the crowd of girls, while Genis and Sheena followed.

Sheena saw Kratos as she immediately turned her attention to Lloyd. "Nice to meet you, but I must be going." Sheena gave another smile before rushing through some students. Lloyd was still waving after her when Raine smacked him hard on the head, as Genis laughed.

"Professor! Why did you hit me?" Lloyd demanded as Raine hit him again. Kratos raised his eyebrow, Genis was laughing, and Colette barely came back and staring in confusion.

"She is from Tethe'alla! Don't get too close or trust her no matter what." Raine warned Lloyd as Colette stood in front of her and Lloyd, standing straight up for Lloyd.

"But Professor Raine, she has gentle eyes and besides, she's our friend." Colette announced as Lloyd and Genis nodded in agreement.

"Colette is right, Raine. Sorry, Raine." Genis apologized as Raine turned away from the three and walked off in furry. Colette was calling Raine back while Kratos waited for a moment before following Raine.

"Raine is right, she's from Tethe'alla. You have to be careful, Chosen." Kratos said as Colette agreed with the nod of her head. Lloyd could not understand Raine… Sheena didn't do anything, yet Raine didn't trust her. What's wrong about being a student from Tethe'alla?

The bell rung the next moment as the three headed off for their next class together. Genis really wanted to go find Raine, but decided it was better to see her later. Maybe she would loosen up a bit after "exciting" classes. Lloyd immediately yawned at the thought of math next. He never liked math and he never will.

"Genis, you promised me earlier you will help me in history remember?" Lloyd asked as Genis sighed. He just have to promise Lloyd that.

"History…not math!" Genis cried out as Colette smiled brightly.

"I think it's sweet of you to help Lloyd with history!" chirped the new Sylvarant Chosen.

"Colette, I don't think you know Lloyd's definition of 'help'." Genis mumbled to himself as Lloyd opened the door for Colette to walk in as Genis went in right after the two. Lloyd hated math, he hated history, well basically, he hated every subject except for art and P.E.

He seated himself at a seat in the back with Colette and Genis on each side of him. Lloyd could recognize some people from this class. There was Zelos, who was sending a random note to this blonde girl in the second row, Sheena, who was turning her cell phone off, and Neil, who is talking quietly to another boy.

The teacher smiled at the students. "Thank you. Today, I have requested the Seniors to be in the same room as the Freshmen so everyone could get along better. Tomorrow, the Seniors will be in another classroom but today, I will choose the pairings. Everyone will be one happy class despite age differences. Lastly, just call me Ms. Chan."

Lloyd hoped with all his heart that he would pair up with either Colette or Genis as Ms. Chan barely passed by Sheena's desk in the front row. "Sheena, how are you? By random, I set you up with Zelos. Now, go over there and get to know each other better." Sheena gave a murderous glare at Zelos, who just smiled and sat next to her.

"Why in every class we have together every year do I always become your partner in everything?" Sheena asked dangerously as Zelos shrugged innocently as a thought entered his mind of what happened this morning.

_"Again, ladies, I must thank you for your cooperation." Zelos bowed at the room full of female teachers. "Until the day comes, I must continue keep asking all of you to let Sheena be my partner." The teachers waved good-bye to Zelos as he left the room. They loved his sweet-talks._

"Sheena, it's just coincedence." Zelos reassured. Just as Sheena turned around for a spit second, Zelos winked at the teacher. Lloyd thought if he got really lucky, he might end up with Colette since Ms. Chan are setting up male and female.

Ms. Chan was in front of Genis's desk now. "Genis, right? Your partner will be Presea. Presea, please raise your hand." The pink-haired girl earlier in the corner raised her hand obediently as Genis got up and walked over there with a red face.

Now, she was directly in front of Lloyd. Lloyd brought up the courage to speak. "May I pair up with Colette please?" Ms. Chan smiled for a second and shook her head politely.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd, but I already got a nice partner for you. Hilda, please raise your hand." A curly-hair blonde raised her hand from the front row as Lloyd obediently got up and walked over there. Lloyd thought she was pretty cute, cuter than most girls than he had seen so far. This also meant that she was from Tethe'alla from the looks of her uniform. Lloyd watched as Colette sat next to a boy named Yuan.

Lloyd sat down and watched the girl next to him. She seemed different from the other girls, a little high-class perhaps? Lloyd couldn't find anything to say as the girl placed her hand in front of him. "My name is Hilda. May I ask for your name?" Her voice was so sweet and kind.

Lloyd blushed slightly before shaking her hand. "N-name…Lloyd." Lloyd turned even redder, thinking of how impolite he is right now. She was polite while he was so rude.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genis and Presea still haven't started a conversation yet. Genis was to shy to talk while Presea tilted her head, waiting for some kind of speech. Genis took a deep breath before talking. "I-I'm G-Genis. N-Nice to meet you…Presea…" Genis turned a bright shade of red now.

Presea looked at Genis and then at the wall and then back again. "Nice to meet you. Are you ok?" Genis shook his head, really nervous now. Presea gave a small giggle, covering her mouth immediately.

Genis tried again. "Y-You're…pretty…"

Presea turned red as well. "Is that a compliment?" Genis couldn't believe what he was hearing. He barely gave her a praise and she didn't even know it? Genis wished so much now that he never started this conversation.

* * *

Colette already started her conversation with Yuan and was now discussing some things. "Well, I will do the best I can to get good grades and for Sylvarant! What's your goal?"

Yuan shrugged lightly, folding his arms over himself. "Mithos, a friend, Martel, Kratos, and I were planning to continue our organization of improving the lives of different people like ourselves. But I quit." Colette was still smiling.

"Helping people, that's a great thing to do even though I don't see you any different than I see Lloyd or Genis." Yuan glanced over at Genis's direction.

"Well, actually, Genis is one of us but like I said I quit."

Colette was still smiling. "Awww, Genis needs help as well? And you will help him, yes?" Yuan had this feeling that she was not listening to him at all. He said "quit" about two times already.

* * *

Over at Sheena's table, Zelos was busy listening to Sheena talked about how she had to chase boys away from her mailbox each day. He was interested in every word she was saying even though he wasn't exactly watching her face. Sheena stopped for a moment and noticed where he was looking at. "Zelos!"

Zelos jumped when he heard her cry as he turned his attention back to her face. "Urm…please continue." Sheena was about to smack him when Ms. Chan was walking by as Sheena held onto this thought. She began talking again, this time about how much she loathed her career.

Zelos just had to interrupt at this point. "But Sheena! I thought you love your career! I mean what are the chances you get to be on TV? You are like the hottest model I know." Sheena rolled her eyes. Right…

"Oh well, the money is going right to the orphanage." At this reply, Zelos's jaw dropped.

"You mean all that money you make are all going to the orphanage?" Zelos exclaimed.

"Yes! Why would I spend it on myself? I mean I have everything I need and those poor helpless children." Zelos couldn't believe what he was hearing. She made all that money…all that gald and it was going to the orphanage. Zelos pretended to hide his shock and continue talking casually.

"Well, you know, that's such a wonderful thing. Helping sick children, taking in helpless Summon Spirits…" Zelos barely finished his sentence when Corrine already jumped out and started shrieking "I'm not HELPLESS!"

* * *

Soon, instead of getting to know who and who better, the whole class was looking for Corrine in the yard. Secretly, Sheena was glad that they took a break from this whole conversation thing. She was getting really sick of talking about her life story to Zelos, who only looked at her chest the whole time.

Genis, Presea, and Yuan were relieved. Colette was disappointed, saying how "good" the conversation was going. Lloyd was disappointed as well, since Hilda was about to tell him what she sees in males. Lloyd also found something very interesting from her as well. She was rich and she never went out in her life. She also said something about waiting until "he" asked her out. At first, Lloyd thought it was himself and was quite delighted until he caught her staring with angry eyes at Zelos and Sheena, apparently looking like an argument.

After much search, Neil finally found Corrine inside one of the podiums on the outdoor stage. And soon enough, the bell rung once more as the group headed for the next class. There was an 8-minute break in between as Sheena waved good-bye to Lloyd before heading for her locker.

Colette's face saddened to see the redness all over Lloyd's face as he waved back to her. Zelos noticed it too as he went over and wrapped one arm around Lloyd's shoulder in a "buddy" kind of way.

"Bud! Nice to see you again!" Zelos cried out loud as Lloyd's gave him an odd look.

Just then, Genis hurried over to Lloyd's side and said quickly. "Need to go to class. Here are the answers to the quiz in history today. It's just a small one, but anyways, I did promise you." Genis quickly dropped the note on Lloyd's hand before walking off with Colette and Presea in their next class together. Presea seemed to be ok with all of this at least.

Lloyd was about to stuff the note in his pocket, but Zelos was quick and got it first. Lloyd was heavily annoyed now. "Zelos! That's mine!" Lloyd nearly screamed if it wasn't for Hilda walking by with a group of girls who waved at Zelos. Zelos started playing with the note in between his fingers.

"So bud, you really want this note back eh? Probably I should report it to Remiel and see what happens…" Zelos had a really sly voice that Lloyd didn't really like right now. Lloyd knew he needed that and if Zelos won't give it to him, he just have to do something about it. Fighting was not an option however…

"Zelos! I really need it back!" Lloyd tried not to sound like he's begging at the moment.

"Yup, yup, when the great Zelos holds his bud a note, his bud has to owe him a favor." Zelos said with a small grin as Lloyd still tried to reach up and grabbed the note from Zelos, but found everything useless. Lloyd took a small sigh before speaking once more.

"Fine, fine, what do you want?"

"Promise?"

Lloyd nodded, and knew he could do anything in the world but break a promise. Breaking a promise might be easy from someone else, but not for him. He could never break a promise. He's hoping with all his heart that this wasn't something too hard for him to do. And knowing Zelos, probably it had something to do with girls…and if he had something to do with girls…he's dead.

"Well, since now we're buds, I wouldn't mind sharing with you by secret crush." Zelos had his dreamy face on, while they walked to their next class. Lloyd's attention was still on the note in Zelos's hands.

"Sheena, right?" Lloyd decided to ask as Zelos nearly jumped, his face as red as his hair.

"How did you know?" He asked curiously as Lloyd gave his bored face on.

"It's kind of obvious…" Lloyd knew he wasn't the type to notice things like that, but this was way too obvious to go unnoticed. Zelos sighed.

"Well, I need you to ask her out for me…" Zelos started saying as Lloyd stared madly at Zelos.

He just had to interrupt. "Why don't you do that yourself???" Lloyd asked as Zelos shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"I tried. That's why I need you to ask her out, and when the day comes, I'll be there in your place." Lloyd's jaw dropped. Could he really do this? Sheena would definitely hate him for life if he continued with this.

"B-but why would she want to go out with me???" Lloyd decided to bring up another case.

Zelos, of course, had his ways of answering such questions. "You're an idiot, you know that? She waved at you! She never did that to me. And besides, if you want this note back…"

"Fine!" Lloyd knew that he had no choice as Zelos returned the note and the two boys started talking about other things, not concerning Sheena. Lloyd always wanted to know why Zelos and Hilda never went out so maybe now is not a bad time…

* * *

In the meantime, Sheena was by her locker…apparently it was next to Zelos's…coincidence he said again. As Sheena waited, she caught sight of her two best friends named Kuchinawa and Orochi. Sheena ran over to greet them as they smiled to see the sight of each other.

Orochi still hated the thought of not having as many classes with Sheena as he hoped for. He had been keeping tabs on her and all the people she barely met. He knew that Chosen was still after her...and she did have a thing for him and that boy named Lloyd. Lloyd and Zelos, both, seemed awfully fond of her as well...maybe too much. Then, there's the other Chosen from the other side who had eyes on this Lloyd as well.

"Sheena, have you gotten close to the Chosen of Sylvarant yet?" Kuchinawa asked as Sheena gave him a thumps-up.

"Yup, they trust me. Now, time to bash Colette…for the sake of keeping Tethe'alla with new school materials…"

* * *

**Ending Notes: **I didn't try to add too much humor, but more seriousness in this chapter. And besides, I'm not trying to make this story too OOC or anything and want it more closer to the storyline of the game. From the looks of this, Hilda and Lloyd might be couple but I assure you it's not. Hilda is deadly in love with Zelos, while Lloyd just blushes at how pretty she looks. I'm not trying to make Sheena evil or anything nor am I trying to make anyone else. Well, I hope I could get the next chapter up now or later. Thanks, love you all, and review!


	3. Chapter III

**Note To Readers: **It has been a long time since I even looked at this fic, but no worries, I am here now with an update. Usually, humor fics I don't usually check it as well as romantic ones so don't mind if there are any typos. Also, I hope this chapter is "average" for your taste. Thanks!

**Shadow Fox 05:**

Wow, thanks. They will appear pretty soon I think. Thank you so much for the support and review.

**Urby:**

I don't know...yet...I just don't want to offend anyone who loves that character and all. And I continued! So don't put that side on me... Thanks for the review!

**FireEdge:**

Hehe, that's funny. That's the same with my school except Asian and Mexican...so weird! Everyone is in character so I'm happy too! Thanks for the review!

**Rednal29:**

Awww, thanks for telling me that. People tell me that a lot, but I still love to hear it from different reviewers. Oh, I'm not sure if Michelle will upload it or not...she's pretty hurt and I'm not so sure about the other fic either... I have too many fics on my hand right now. Thank you for the lovely review.

**Michelle of the Night:**

I don't know yet...hehe...being a reviewer is a good thing! I love your work and I wish you would do more. Awwww, thanks Michelle, you're the best friend on Fanfiction anyone could ever have!

**Ryumasha the Ryuhaitou:**

Your suggestions I would put my mind into. I love it when people give me critism or helpful tips. Thank you so much!

**Jellybeanz225:**

I love Yuan! He is kawaii, though Zelos is my favorite male character. I knew I just have to add Yuan in somehow. Oh, and sorry for not updating really really soon. Forgive me, and thank you for your support and review.

**Falyse:**

You love it? I am so glad...and of course, I don't want to make it too outrageous or it just broke up everything I try so hard to do. Besides, I'm not a humor writer either. I love plot development, I can't stand fics without any plots. I will update the other fic more than this one, but no worries! Hopefully, you read my latest chapter already. Thank you!

**Lor:**

I thought I make at least a bit of a tie-in with the game so this fic doesn't go too AU. Of course I love that pairing! My favorite in ToS section, and some people call me a #1 fan of it, but I'm not so sure. It's good to know I'm one of your favorites. Thank you for the support.

**Kitten Kisses 2:**

My supportive friend! (hugs) I hope this so fun to read since you can take a break from my serious romance fics, hehe. Hopefully, you will review for my other fic (cough cough) or I never know you existed. Thank you for all your comments and review!

**Duke-tube-avenger:**

Really? I just thought of it on top of my head without much consideration. But I know it was a good idea as well. Thank you!

**Waddle Dee:**

I know! Dark room! Thank you for the review.

**Cardmaster372:**

If someone told me I'm not being creative, then I would kill myself. Never write what is originally there or it just gets boring. My fan! I love you so much! Thank you for your eternal support.

* * *

**_Lloyd's School Days_**

_**Chapter III: Bashing Colette Operation Number 1**_

_**By Potter29vo**_

_(Sheena's POV)_

Sheena picked up yet another poem written by her "usual" admirer. She had been getting one poem a day in her locker for all four years she had spend in high school. She still have no idea who it is since she had so many fans... it was a life of an actress after all.

Orochi eyed the paper in Sheena's hands suspiciously while Kuchinawa laughed it off. He always thought it was fun to listen to. "The usual, huh? Sheena, you're really famous! Read it out loud for the fun of it."

Sheena didn't really want to, but Kuchinawa wanted to hear these love poetry she kept on receiving. Not only did she receive poetry from this one person, she also obtained chocolate from tons of boys from school. "Fine, Kuchinawa, if you insist. But I'm telling you...I don't like these romantic stuff..." Sheena gave a warning before turning her attention back to the epic in her hands and read it aloud:

_To my one and only Sheena,_

_GO, lovely Rose—  
Tell her that wastes her time and me,  
That now she knows,  
When I resemble her to thee,  
How sweet and fair she seems to be.  
  
Tell her that 's young,  
And shuns to have her graces spied,  
That hadst thou sprung  
In deserts where no men abide,  
Thou must have uncommended died.  
  
Small is the worth  
Of beauty from the light retired:  
Bid her come forth,  
Suffer herself to be desired,  
And not blush so to be admired.  
  
Then die—that she  
The common fate of all things rare  
May read in thee;  
How small a part of time they share  
That are so wondrous sweet and fair!_

_-From your admirer_

"And you don't know who it is?" Orochi asked again, his voice a little more irritated than usual but not enough to show Sheena clearly. He didn't want to sound envious.

"Impossible, I am an actress...I could never find out who it is so I stopped trying now." Sheena rolled her eyes. Orochi still wasn't convinced and was even more when Sheena placed the poem in her violet backpack for safety.

"Then why do you keep them?" Orochi demanded to know as Sheena shrugged and Kuchinawa went in.

"Sheena, how are we going to bash the Chosen of Sylvarant?" At the question, Sheena glanced up at the ceiling in though. Finally, an idea struck her.

"I have a plan, but I need Hilda's help for this." Sheena announced as she left the two boys wondering what this brilliant plan is. Sheena stopped in front of her next class and waited for the blonde rich girl to come.

After a minute and a half, Sheena spotted Hilda walking around a corner in her usual luxurious pink dress and was about to go in the door when Sheena blocked the way. "Hey Hilda, may I talk to you for a few seconds?" Hilda was curious and listened, then followed Sheena for a few steps.

"Sheena, it's been awhile. How are you?" Hilda greeted politely. She would never let her jealousy of Zelos over Sheena get in the way of their friendship. Besides, it doesn't seem like Sheena was even a bit interested in Zelos to Hilda's relief. She had loved Zelos since...forever.

"I'm fine, you know the Chosen of Sylvarant?" Sheena brought up the conversation as Hilda nodded.

"Yes, a freshmen it seemed." Sheena followed the gesture and nodded as well.

"Tethe'alla must come out on top." Sheena announced, almost forcefully.

Hilda knew what Sheena meant. This freshmen must not beat Zelos at all means or their time of pure greatness will end. Hilda watched Sheena slowly as she sighed in thought. "So what could we do?" The actress's face lightened up almost immediately.

"Bash her, and I need your help." Hilda agreed as Sheena whispered into Hilda's ear carefully the first step of her plan.

"That is weak, but we could start with that and make the situation worst." Hilda commented, and placed something in Sheena's hand swiftly before entering the classroom. Sheena followed.

Inside, most of the students were already there including Kuchinawa and Colette. Sheena tried to look natural and walked by Colette's desk, stopping for a few minutes to greet the girl. "I don't think I ever introduced myself properly. Sheena Fujibayashi of the small village of Mizuho, nearby here."

Sheena pulled out her left hand to shake Colette's as the Chosen of Sylvarant shook it with friendliness in her eyes. "No need for introductions! I know you! You're on those commercials! I heard that you would do a TV show soon! Besides, you're Lloyd's friend!"

Sheena turned bright red when all the other students watched the two girls from the noise Colette was making. After awhile, they turned their attention back to whatever they were doing, as Sheena relaxed. "Urm...anyways, nice to meet you too."

Sheena walked by Colette's desk to the one behind Kuchinawa's desk, but on the way there, she slipped something into Colette's book bag. She sat down and knew no one saw her. The Art of History teacher name Mr. Cate was now writing some stuff on the board to copy down when Hilda's hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Hilda?" He asked politely.

"Mr. Cate, I really need to get something from my father! He's in the office, may I go speak to him?" Hilda requested as Mr. Cate nodded for the girl to leave class. She skipped out of the classroom, giving Sheena a low high-five on the way there.

* * *

_(Hilda's POV)_

Hilda was outside of the classroom and went to the nearest phone in the school. She would use her own cell phone but the chances were too risky. She started dialing some numbers she was familiar with. Hope this works...

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

Sheena was getting a little sweaty, but hopefully, Hilda accomplished her task. Mr. Cate finished up the notes on the board as Sheena wrote them down with a shaky hand when the tone of "Baby Got Back" started ringing in the class.

"_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste." _

Everyone started cracking up like crazy when Sheena grinned to herself. "Nice ring tone choice, Hilda." Sheena whispered to no one in particular.

Mr. Cate turned around and searched for where the ring tone was coming from. He stopped in front of Colette's book bag. "Ms. Colette Brunel, may I see your book bag for a moment?" He asked, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

Colette handed her book bag obediently as the furious teacher pulled out a cell phone, still ringing with the song. He dropped her bag and turned off the cell phone. Colette was surprised to see it in there.

"That's not mine, teacher!" Colette cried out but Mr. Cate already started writing down a note to the Principal.

Colette was on the brink of tears as Mr. Cate finished up the note and handed it powerfully to Colette. "Ms. Colette, you know better than to have your cell phone on during class time. Now, I need a very responsible student to escort Ms. Colette." He looked around the room for a second and spotted Sheena, writing down notes. "Ms. Sheena Fujibayashi...may you do that task for me?"

Sheena glanced up and accepted the task. She got up from her chair and walked by Kuchinawa's, giving him a high-five from underneath the desk. Mission accomplished.

Sheena and Colette walked out together and toward the principal's office. Colette never looked more miserable. "Sheena...you believe I didn't do it right?" Colette asked innocently.

Sheena turned over and forced herself to say it. "Yes, I don't believe you did it." This made Colette smile brighter.

"I wish everyone is as nice as you are, Sheena." Colette responded before walking in the principal's office.

"Yeah..." Sheena now felt guilty.

* * *

_(Colette's POV)_

Colette sat obediently in the chair provided for her in front of the young blonde hair principal. He was reading the note in silence while Colette felt like running away from this school forever.

Mr. Yggdrasil held his pen up to his nose, watching it as if it was gold. "Colette, is it? The Chosen of Sylvarant had already broken a small rule on her first day of school? How amusing..."

Colette gulped her thoughts down. "Sir...I..."

The principal didn't seemed like he paid any attention to her as he continue to stare at his pen in pleasure. "You really do seem to be the sort to ruin it for everyone else. Do you know how important your position is?" He didn't sound furious, but more delighted than she thought.

"Well I..."

He didn't let her finish. "Remiel chose you and I respected his opinion. You look... dazzling and intelligent. But I didn't know so rebellious..."

She was about to protest again, but was interrupted by Yggdrasil once more.

"Rebellious is a good freedom...something you need to take part in...but..." This was the first time he faced her with his eyes filled with emotions she could not describe. "A little too much and everyone will go against you. Everyone would not see you for who you are or where you come from. Sometimes that's when you would finally find out you're really alone. All they want is to get rid of you...don't make a mistake, Ms. Brunel." He waved his hand in dismissal as Colette stared in dumb shock.

"I'm not going to be punished?" Colette questioned, almost accusingly.

Yggdrasil raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Of course not. It would seem too harsh for a first day. Hopefully, by half of the school year, you would do so well that Sylvarant would be in comfort." Colette decided not to question any further and left. She did not understand a thing the principal said.

* * *

_(Raine's POV)_

Raine and Kratos left their class early with permission for the student council. They were part of it ever since their freshmen year and it haven't changed that much. Kratos was not delighted to go, and really wanted to stay in class as well as Raine. But it was a must.

"Kratos...perhaps you could ask not to take part in the council. You seemed awfully displeased about this." Raine decided to bring up.

Kratos gave a "hmph" before speaking directly to her. "My good friends are in it so I must."

"You know...with that attitude, I don't see why you're such a good bodyguard. What would you do if some men try to assassinate me?" Kratos raised his eyebrow, and smirked a little at the silly question thrown out at him.

"They won't see the light of tomorrow." Kratos answered firmly as Raine almost fainted from the answer.

"I didn't mean it that severe..." Raine pointed out as Kratos placed his hand on his head.

"You can't be too careful." He answered out loud, not caring if Raine should know it or not. "Sometimes...you have to do what you know is best."

Raine smiled cheerfully. "Actually, I feel very safe with you. I thought you make a great bodyguard, that's why I hired you so." Kratos did not return the smile, but his face was cheerful in a way.

"Good to know." Raine was delighted to hear this as the next moments were walked in silence. As they near the room, Raine stopped in her tracks, which caused Kratos to stop as well.

"Just wondering... since we're going to be together for a while, you mind asking me to late dinner tomorrow?" Raine thought that she might crack a joke out of the stern Kratos but he didn't speak. She thought she had insulted him somehow until he carefully found the words to speak.

"If you wish, I guess it's not polite for a lady to pay." Raine was about to open her mouth to protest that it was not a date, but a chance to talk intelligential over a course of a late meal about school but decided not to. Maybe this might be a good opportunity...

"Very well then. We don't need to meet up or anything. I'll be staying at your place then since you are my bodyguard 24/7." Kratos nearly laughed at that comment, but since he was Kratos, he didn't.

"You'll be surprised to see my place. Your little brother might not be too delighted either." Kratos remembered Genis as Raine flushed.

"Don't worry about him, he's pretty flexible when he wants to be." The two entered the room.

Inside the room, Yuan, Martel, Botta, Regal, Alicia, Zelos, Sheena, Hilda, and Neil waited for the other two to sit down. Yuan and Martel were busy talking among themselves while Botta listened. Alicia and Regal were talking to each other as Neil nodded in agreement to their discussion. Hilda was trying to talk to Zelos, who was trying to talk to Sheena. Sheena was just watching Raine and Kratos walking in together.

* * *

_(Zelos POV)_

Zelos left the room right after the bell rung for the end of the day. He had agreed to meet Lloyd in the back of the school to discuss some more information about how this date thing will be planned out.

Zelos was there and looked at his watch. Lloyd was already 10 minutes late as the Chosen of Tethe'alla gave out a sigh in disappointment as he waved to every girl that walked by. They all gave him either giggles or sweet smiles.

After awhile, he spotted Lloyd running towards him with books in his hand. "You should definitely get a locker." Zelos mentioned as Lloyd grinned.

"If you say so..." Lloyd grinned as Zelos sat down, relaxing at the end of the school day.

"I thought I'll do you a favor, bud. If you ask Sheena out for me, I'll ask Hilda out for you. How does that sound?" Lloyd's eyes opened with delight.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, his voice shaking with anxiety.

Zelos laughed at this reaction. "Yeah, all we have to do is switch places and we'll be fine. I will arrange Hilda to meet you at 5 tomorrow in Altimara and for Sheena..."

* * *

_(Lloyd's POV)_

_Let's see...Zelos said something about Altimara. Will he be the one asking that or me? Oh well...it must be me. It'll be too embarrassing to ask. He said something else about 5...wait, or is it 6? I am really confused...urm, and whom am I supposed to ask again? Oh yeah...Sheena. Why is Zelos so complicated?_

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)  
_

"You got that???" Zelos asked out loud, breaking through Lloyd's personal thoughts.

Lloyd, with a confused face on, nodded. "Urm...yes I think."

Zelos took that as an answer and patted Lloyd on the shoulder. "Good job, Lloyd. I thought you wouldn't gasp any of that. Anyways, we will both meet here in half an hour okay? I'll go tell Hilda and you go ask Sheena out. Deal?"

Lloyd, who was still not certain of anything, answered. "Yes. I think..." Zelos still didn't notice the uncertainty in Lloyd's voice and already went on ahead to find Hilda. Lloyd walked the other direction, scratching his head to recall what he has to say to Sheena. It was all so confusing.

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

Kuchinawa and Orochi already left home ahead, while she grabbed all her items in her locker and stuffed them in her backpack. She so needed independence and she was not very looking forward to going home since all the news reporters were already waiting for her. She wanted to find another place to hide from all those guys. How she hated the fact of asking questions!

Sheena knew all the dorms must be full at this time already...why didn't she think ahead??? She shrugged it off and pulled out a stink bomb. "Hmmm, let's see...I should use this to blame on Colette tomorrow. This will cause a commotion."

Sheena pulled out the plug to see if it was still working as the smell hit her nose. She held tight to her nose, not letting any of the toxic smell in. "Yup, it's working and now to close it again..." But she spotted Lloyd coming her way as she hid it behind her back without thinking.

"Hey Sheena!" Lloyd cried out as Sheena smiled nervously.

"Hi Lloyd, what seems to be the problem?" Sheena was gripping tight to the bomb, hoping Lloyd didn't notice anything yet.

* * *

_(Lloyd's POV)_

_Let's see...Zelos said something about Altimara. Is it where I am supposed to meet Hilda or the place where I'm supposed to tell Sheena? Damn...out of all things, I forgot. And he said something about 6 pm or was it 9 pm? Damn...I forgot that too... Oh well, I should just go with Altimara._

"Are you available tomorrow at 6 pm?" Lloyd decided to choose 6 pm instead of 9 pm.

"Yes, you want to go out for dinner? Where do you want to go?" Sheena tried to ask hastily, hoping Lloyd would just leave already. Sweat was forming on her forehead.

"Urm, how about Altimara?"

"Why there?"

Lloyd felt nervous again. Zelos told him something...a good excuse, but he had forgotten that as well. He thought of something at the top of his head. "I like the beach." He closed his eyes, hoping not to make up a dumb explanation.

But to his relief, Sheena smiled. "Oh, is that why? Okay, I'll see you there at 6 tomorrow." Lloyd nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead while his cheeks were glowing pink.

Then, he caught a scent. "Sheena, what's that odor?" Sheena gasped. She had forgotten it was there; it's going to explode!

"Shoot!" Sheena cried out and threw the stink bomb at one of Zelos's groupies. Now, screams and shrieks could be heard throughout the hall. Lloyd looked back to see Sheena halfway down the hall already. She waved and called out. "See you tomorrow!"

Lloyd waved back and just in time to see a group of news reporters coming out of nowhere, to interview Sheena. She called out her little friend, Corrine, and ran off out of school.

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

"Hilda, so you're free on 5 pm? How about Altimara?" He asked, grinning sweetly while Hilda's face was as red as Zelos's hair.

"Yes, of course! But what about Sheena?" She asked, thinking of one of her best friends.

Zelos shrugged. "Is it wrong for me to be interested in you after 4 years of knowing each other? I mean we are practically the richest in the school. We should look out for each other." He lied, but he was good at it.

Hilda nodded in agreement. "I've been waiting for this day for way too long!" She giggled and walked off. Zelos gave a quick breath as he walked down the hall, just to be knocked over by his gang of girls.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He asked in a concern voice. The girls were crying and screaming.

"Some irritated person threw a stink bomb at us!" Zelos would have laughed but knew it would be his doom day. He got up and patted some of the girls on the back.

"Don't worry. I, the Great Chosen of Tethe'alla am here to comfort all of you." His groupies were smiling happily now and followed him down the hall until Zelos meet up with Lloyd.

Lloyd laughed to see the girls behind Zelos, and received evil glares from each of them. "Zelos! I set you up to meet Sheena at 6 pm at Altimara." Lloyd watched Zelos's jaw dropped.

"Lloyd! Altimara is where you're supposed to meet Hilda! Not Sheena...geez, Lloyd... I'm supposed to meet Sheena at Flanoir and at 5 pm. You got everything mixed up!" Zelos gave Lloyd a lecture with a stern look on his face while the poor younger boy scratched the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry Zelos." Lloyd said sadly.

Zelos's face lightened up immediately. "It's ok as long as we don't meet each other during our dates. Since you're an hour earlier than me, make sure you get Hilda out of Altimara before Sheena and I arrive. Ok?" Lloyd agreed.

"I better go sign up for a dorm now!" Lloyd cried out and was about to walk away until Zelos grabbed a tight grip on his collar, holding him to one place.

"Lloyd...you're an idiot. By this time, all the dorm would have been filled with students already." Lloyd was shocked to hear this. Where would he stay now? Zelos saw the problem for Lloyd and smiled. "Lloyd, don't worry! You can stay at my place. My mansion is always too empty for its own good anyways."

Lloyd was delighted to hear this. "Thanks a lot, Zelos! We'll just go pick up Colette and we'll be off."

Zelos's face wasn't at all the same happiness when he heard that. "Did you saw Colette? You mean the Chosen of Sylvarant?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing." Zelos mumbled as the two boys went to Colette's classroom. Zelos knew that his mission was to be better than the Chosen of Sylvarant and it seemed Lloyd was a good friend with this Chosen. Just great...and his mission were to cause the other Chosen to fail. If Lloyd knew about his mission, their friendship would end. What should he do?

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

Sheena had gotten away from all those reporters, but was now caught between Yuan and his girlfriend, Martel. Yuan glanced around for any intruders as he spoke softly. "Nice start, Sheena, but you better not blow it. If you don't get rid of this Chosen's grades, you will be hold responsible." Sheena nodded.

Martel frowned. "Yuan, you don't have to sound harsh on her." Yuan smiled at the light-greened hair next to her.

"Sheena, don't mind. Right?" He secretly kicked Sheena's ankle hard to confirm her answer.

Sheena tightened her teeth. "Yes...I don't mind." Martel seemed satisfied at the answer. The two walked off together as Sheena gave a relief sign. She must do it for Tethe'alla.

She looked behind her and saw Raine and Kratos staring right at her. She reddened and waved before heading down another corner.

* * *

_(Raine's POV)_

"Sheena...why is she talking so secretly with Yuan? This is not good..." Raine mumbled.

Kratos cursed at himself for letting Yuan show the plan so easily. He knew Raine was a genius and she could figured this all out if Yuan wasn't careful enough. He knew he must change the subject. "Raine, let's go pick up your younger brother at the corner where we plan to meet him."

"All right." Raine couldn't help but think though. How could Colette and Lloyd trust Zelos and Sheena? They were from the Tethe'alla side of school. These two side of school are rivals and it was a risk to become friends.

Raine shivered to see Genis waiting in the bus stop with Presea, who she knew was another person from Tethe'alla. How did all of this got so complicated?

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Hopefully, I didn't confuse anybody too much. I got another chapter done and it might take me weeks to finish the next chapter unless my time allows me to update. I know I lack some Genis, Presea, and Regal in this chapter. I'll probably put more of them in the next chapter. Right now, pairings are still unsure so don't fret about the Lloyd and Hilda thing. I am on the line of writing another one-shot, not saying anything important about it yet (except three pairings, you could guess what's one of them) but that also mean the next update would have to be rescheduled. I love you all, and review please?


End file.
